Fireflies
by KeganHorse
Summary: After the war, Sasuke joins Suigetsu and Jugo on a journey to find the remaining Seven Swords of Mist. Only, they aren't the only ones seeking these weapons out. While two different groups try to lure Sasuke into their midst, only one Kunoichi can succeed. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

First Naruto Fic, here!

Had this idea, wanted to explore the characters post-canon, etc. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or anything within the Narutoverse, only this story concept (and even that is debatable).

* * *

He watched her as she stood side by side with the Hokage on their summon, the giant slug Katsuyu. It seems that over the time he had been gone, she had grown into the spitting image of her shishou, simply swapping the long blond pony tail for short pink locks and lacking only the enormous chest of the older woman. She had even managed to gain the Byakugou no In upon her forehead, which he noted she had grown into since their days as genin.

Sakura Haruno had become strong and resourceful, something he had never imagined possible for her.

Madara had been taken care of and Obito finally put to rest. The end of the Fourth Shinobi World War was upon them and as the former weak link of Team Seven watched the allied forces initiate their celebrations – Naruto at the lead – he found that he was unable to do anything but watch her, his former team mate. He watches as she turned her warm smile not on him, but on his replacement, who had taken up watching the loud-mouthed savior alongside her.

He felt their presence behind him as he was joined by Orochimaru and Team Hebi, Karin standing too close at his side, though he hardly found the will to care at the moment. Now that all the fighting was done, he was finally free to look at everything objectively. To see the shinobi world as his former team mates might see it, a task that he found rather difficult.

Sasuke broke his gaze from the pink haired medic and found his blond haired rival at the center of the crowding members of the Alliance. Sensing the eyes of the Uchiha, Naruto turned and met his gaze. Slightly unnerved by this show of awareness, and the possibility that Naruto was right and something existed between them that could never be broken, Sasuke turned and stalked away from the battlefield.

Though he didn't turn to watch, he knew that Naruto would follow.

What he didn't expect was that the other original member of Team Seven would notice and do the same.

Stopping just out of view of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Sasuke gazed out upon the empty land before him. Facing away from the destruction the battles had left behind, it was easy to imagine that nothing at all had happened. No war to save the shinobi world, no battle to end his ancestor's deluded plots. Just untainted, beautiful land that stretched out past the horizon, where the sun was just beginning to set.

He didn't have long to wait until he could feel Naruto's presence behind him, and they stood there side by side as they watched the sun dip below the edge of the world and a million tiny specks of light took its place in the sky.

"So," the blonde said slowly, a soft smile plastered on his face at the simple fact that he could now stand next to the friend he had been relentlessly chasing for nearly four years now. "Were you serious about becoming Hokage?"

"Perhaps," Sasuke replied slowly, smirking at the question though his eyes never veered from the horizon. "At the very least, it wouldn't do to have a candidate in the running that I could easily wipe the floor with."

Quick to catch on to the invitation to do battle, Naruto turned his mischievous gaze toward the dark haired ninja to his left and bared his teeth in a cocky grin.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about then," and with that response, the two former team mates flash stepped out of view.

As the battle continued, both boys were so wrapped up in their fun that neither noticed the pink haired kunoichi watching them from a distance, a warm smile gracing her features as she realized she no longer needed to pretend that this was the past and that nothing bad had ever happened. It was alright now, that Sasuke had returned and Naruto could finally bring back to life the bond they shared with one another. The one that had never truly broken, no matter how hard Sasuke tried.

She couldn't stop the tears that silently fell however, when she realized that even though things might be alright for them, they would never be for her. Sasuke had attempted to kill her, more than once. He had threatened her friends and her village and while she could never take away the first real friend that her beloved team mate had ever made, she knew that she could no longer welcome back the Uchiha the way Naruto could.

Naruto was full of love and forgiveness and hope. As far as she was concerned, his acceptance was more than Sasuke deserved. Therefore, even though she could stomach the return of the stoic young man back into the village should that be what was to come, she would not offer him the same courtesies that she knew Naruto would give him without reservations.

She continued to watch as the stars multiplied in numbers and the energy reserves of the two fighting men visibly drained. It wasn't long until others had joined her, watching silently as the two rivals made up in their own special, slightly twisted way.

Hinata was the first to join her, the shy girl sitting next to Sakura without a word. As a medic, it was part of Sakura's duty to be understanding, and thus when she saw the matching tears leaking from pure white eyes and a small, sad smile, she grabbed the delicate hand that belonged to the Hyuuga heiress and squeezed softly, offering her support for the loss of the quiet girl's cousin.

On her other side was where Kakashi sat, his ever present book stowed away as he watched two of his former students fight for the first time in years without the intent to kill one another. Sakura didn't protest when her former sensei's hand rested on her shoulder and a nearly silent whispered apology slipped from his masked lips. She merely tilted her head to rest on his shoulder for a moment, offering her forgiveness and support to the teacher she knew regretted his lack of attention during her time under his tutelage.

Finally, Sai joined them as well, standing just behind Sakura and Kakashi, watching the fight with a mixture of confusion and concern, though he had learned enough by now not to ask any questions. His mind simply couldn't understand the concept of fighting one's rival in such a way that it wasn't quite sparring, but wasn't deadly either.

And that was how he found her at the end of the duel, while he lay on his back opposite Naruto, both too exhausted to continue. Still clutching Hinata's hand with Kakashi's almost painful grip on her shoulder, crying into a sad smile that he knew was for him. And behind her was the rest of the Allies, and off to the side stood Suigetsu and Jugo, Orochimaru waving once before he turned to leave with Karin at his heels.

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited. He heard Naruto mumble something too low for him to make out as he discovered that he could no longer lift his eye lids. After a short time he felt a warmth spread through his chest and a calming sensation as the pain began to fade, a soft green glow filtering through the thin layer of skin covering his eyes.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered hoarsely before he lost consciousness. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

Reviews and all that jazz are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is taken with a grain of salt, so have at it!


	2. Fireflies

Alright, so I already had this chapter mostly done and I am not good at waiting to post things like this, so here we go!

As this is my first Fic, I want to give a special thanks to those of you who read, favorited and followed since I posted the prologue about six hours ago. Also, a special shout out to Eldanar for being my very first review! Keep at it, guys :D

* * *

Chapter 1 : Fireflies

Fireflies. A pin-prick of light against the darkness, flitting in and out of sight but never gone. Never extinguished. That is what they were to him, and as he sat high up in the oak tree, he imagined the flickering patterns created by the glowing insects were forming their shapes.

A spiky haired grin, clothed in a glowing orange track suit. A smaller form, with shoulder-length hair and leaves for eyes. A half-faced grin with a single eye as black as his own. They shone on in spite of his blackness, and glowed even brighter because of it.

The sun was only just setting and the once dismally gray sky was now a myriad of oranges and pinks as the fading rays of light dipped below the layer of thick clouds. Sighing, Sasuke leaned forward away from the tree trunk and made to jump down to forest floor, careful not to snag his long winter cloak on any of the branches.

Feet firmly on the ground, he glanced once more at the small farming town he had just come from, so unlike the sprawling metropolis that was Konoha. For so long he had told himself and anyone who bothered to ask that he had broken his bonds with his former team mates. And yet two years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and his subsequent banishment from his childhood home, his mind still wanders every now and then to those he left behind.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought his mind back to present. Before him stood his Team Taka, all except for Karin who, to his relief, had disappeared along with Orochimaru as soon as the fighting had ended. Suigetsu had been the one to draw his attention, rocking back and forth on his toes impatiently across the clearing alongside Jugo. They were both packed and ready to set out.

After the end of the war and his resulting exoneration from missing-nin status and reclassification to village-less wanderer at the hands of Tsunade, Sasuke had been at a loss for what to do with himself. His clan had been avenged, Konoha had been saved according to his brother's wishes and the council had even been forced to step down once their past activities had been brought to light, having been replaced by Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi.

All of this being done, Suigetsu and Jugo found Sasuke on the outskirts of the Fire Country a week after the war ended, lazily watching the clouds drift by in a manner he never realized he had picked up from a certain newly-appointed council member. The Uchiha had been putting off his thoughts of the future, not entirely sure how to go about it considering he had never once done so since the death of his clan. And that was when Suigetsu had found a way to give him a new purpose. Not the crazy revenge filled kind that he was used to, but something to drive him nonetheless.

"You know," Suigetsu had drawled, grinning widely and mischievously displaying his razor-like grin, "if you would rather laze around and wither into nothingness out here in the middle of nowhere that is cool. But if you would like to join Jugo and myself in attaining the Seven Swords of Mist, then we would be more than happy for you to tag along."

Sasuke had stared up at the white haired menace for a moment before he turned his vacant expression to Jugo. The larger man smiled faintly down at where he lay in the grass, not saying anything. Sasuke had the impression that Jugo would follow him if he decided against Suigetsu's offer, but also had the inkling that the gentle giant wished for him to accept. The three of them had spent a lot of time together and it took a while for Jugo to be at ease around people. Despite Suigetsu's brash attitude, Sasuke knew that Jugo held them both in high regards.

And thus with his acquiescence to the one time Mist-nin's suggestion, two years later had afforded them two of the legendary swords. Kabutowari, in reality a giant axe with an equally large hammer connected by a chain, was currently carried by Jugo, though he hardly used it. Suigetsu himself had laid claim to Nuibari, a thin sword much lighter than his previous sword had been.

Knowing that Samehada was still with Killer B, Hirameikarei with Chojurou in Mist and Kubikiribocho with Kakashi, that left only two, Shibuki and Kiba, out there to be found. Having found a lead to the latter sword, Sasuke was amazed that Suigetsu hadn't physically dragged him from his perch in the tree sooner.

"Sasuke-kun," Suigestsu mock-whined, ceasing his rocking and turning towards the path that would take them towards the ferry heading to Benisu Island. Sasuke cringed at the familiar nickname, one that Suigetsu had taken up since Karin had left, saying that it would keep the Uchiha from becoming 'lonely.' "We're gonna miss the boat."

Sasuke followed, seething silently in annoyance, as his sharp-toothed companion started off down the steep hill. Given that this was Suigetsu's mission, Sasuke had willingly followed his lead these past two years, having no real ambition to do otherwise.

Jugo, who had fallen into step next to him as they walked, glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He had been doing this a lot lately, and though the young Avenger had not thought much of it, he knew that Jugo was concerned about him. Sasuke dismissed the though, unsure of what exactly was bothering his team mate.

It was a short walk and the trio arrived at the docks within half an hour, just in time to board the small vessel that would help them along their way to finding the third sword. Throughout their time together, it had become clear that while they were compatible company in many regards, sea travel was not one of them. As Suigetsu spent the hour and a half long journey staring out at the dark sea and reveling in the slight rocking motion of the boat, Jugo leaned his head against the railings and tried to fight off every nauseating wave.

"Sasuke-kun," Suigetsu called from across the otherwise passenger free deck. Sasuke made a point to ignore the infuriating suffix. Suigetsu himself resembled an overexcited toddler, grinning broadly and practically bouncing up and down on the large crate he had claimed as his seat, ignoring the rows of wooden benches. "Do you really think Kiba is on Benisu?"

Perhaps it was brought on by his recent reminiscing of his one-time home, but Suigetsu's mention of the sword's name brought to mind an image of a hot-headed brunette sporting a red inverted triangle on either cheek and his oversized canine companion. Shaking his head ever so slightly to disperse the thought, Sasuke grunted a nondescript reply.

Undeterred by the lacking response, Suigetsu continued on with his train of thought. "I bet it is. Those Ninja on Benisu are always looking for a way to further their own standing. They may have some strong shinobi, but their position in the middle of freaking nowhere and their lack of anything useful on that tiny island they claimed has left them useless."

"I heard it is more of a dictatorship now," the quiet and unsteady comment brought both Suigetsu and Sasuke's attention to where Jugo was still slouched, kneeling on a bench with his face resting against the cool metal bars.

"Hn," was the reply, signaling for Jugo to continue his explanation.

"There is a group of missing-nin who have taken over Benisu, forcing the native shinobi to rally against The Country of Sea," Jugo paused as he moaned and involuntarily added a small amount of volume to the water below, causing Suigetsu to pull a face in disgust. He spit and continued. "Rumors have spread that they have already acted against one of Sea's smaller islands."

"Is the sword in their possession?" Sasuke asked. Lately, Jugo had been the one to gather all of their information. Suigetsu was too vile to sick on unsuspecting villagers, and Sasuke himself wouldn't know how to go about coaxing it out of them without resulting to threats. If he didn't make use of the instant terror that his sheer size inspired among civilians and ninja alike, then Jugo could easily charm them with his kind and gentle nature into spilling all the latest gossip.

Jugo sunk down onto the bench, slumping his back against the metal railing and closing his eyes. "Yeah, that is what everyone said. Their leader, Jinichiro, has it."

"Alright," Suigetsu grinned madly, staring at the ever growing shore of Benisu as they approached. "This should be an easy one."

As they watched, the golden beachfront glittered in the faint moonlight, the clouds having mostly dispersed by now. When the dock came into view, Sasuke noted that it was full of people looking to be civilians, all laden down with over-stuffed bags and heavy winter clothing, waiting for the approaching vessel.

Suigetsu narrowed his violet eyes at the sight. "Oi, ferry-man," he called to the only other person on board, who was sure to have heard his loud call but made no such indication. "What is goin' on here?"

Grunting, the boatman responded without turning his head, his words almost lost against the wind. "The civilians are leaving while the village is rebuilt."

"Rebuilt?" the shark-toothed man repeated incredulously. "Why does it need to be rebuilt?"

"Foreign ninja showed up a few days ago," at this, the boatman turned his head slightly, a slight glower upon his face. "They destroyed the village while fighting the local leaders."

"What!" Suigetsu was off the crate in an instant, looking as though he were not about to wait for compliance before beating some answers out of the man.

"Suigetsu," it was an unspoken order to stand down, one which Sasuke did not often employ since they had started off on this mission. Even so, the Mist-nin was not about to test his limits with the Uchiha. Raising from his own cross-legged seat upon the deck, Sasuke addressed the boatman. "What were they after?"

Having arrived at the dock, the boatman opened the gates, allowing for the people gathered there to filter on board, though not before the mariner had noticed the dangerous glint in the dark eyes of his patron.

Turning around fully to address the young shinobi over the heads of his new clients, the boatman answered. "Not sure exactly why they came, they just did. Not that anyone is complaining about the disappearance of Jinichiro and his thugs, but it would have been nice if they had managed it without destroying the whole damn place."

Taking notice of the conversation, a middle age man with wide shoulders and farming hands couldn't help but throw in his own comments. "Damn ninja, always causing a disaster no matter what they are doing. Can't even handle helping without punching giant fucking craters in the middle of town."

The gruff man had been ready to continue, but in an instant Sasuke was standing right before him, eyes bleeding red amongst his stoic face. When he attempted to to take a step back, he bumped right into the chest of Jugo, face grim with the remembrance of the impossibly strong kunoichi from the war. Startled, he made a last ditch effort to escape to the left and further onto the deck, but the demented smirk of Suigetsu's cut off his route.

"Who were these shinobi?" The question was quiet, measured and underlined with a terrifying note of danger.

Blanching, the man tried to glance at his peers for help, but none stepped forward. Trembling, he looked back to the black haired ninja before him. "A trio, a group from Konoha," he tripped over his words. "This creepy pale guy, one in this old fashioned lookin' green jumpsuit and The Konoha Earthquake."

"The what?" Sasuke asked curtly, inching forward with his hand resting lazily on the hilt of his sword.

"The Konoha Earthquake!" The man reiterated, finding himself preferring to be pressed against the immobile chest of the impossibly large man behind him rather than allowing for Sasuke to get any closer. "The girl with the quick temper and pink hair!"

And with that, the boatman found himself relieved of three passengers.

* * *

"Where're we going?" Suigetsu asked the silent man running three steps ahead of him, trying not to pant too heavily as they sprinted across the water, the leisurely pace of the ferry no longer something they could afford. The moment that the Konoha kunoichi came into the picture, it was no longer Suigetsu's mission. Sasuke was once more the man in charge.

In true Sasuke fashion, he neglected to answer, and his shark-faced companion knew better than to ask again. It didn't take long until they were once again on the small island called Jiro that they had left only hours before that lay between Benisu and the Land of Tea. They didn't stop until they reached the rural village that had begun Sasuke's reminiscence, and though it was late the group made a beeline to the one place they were sure people would still be – the local pub.

Not one to indulge very often, Sasuke had ignored his loud team mate's suggestion that they stop for a pint earlier, but now striding in to the dimly lit establishment he immediately sat himself at a stool and waved over the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" The young man asked through a friendly grin, seemingly at ease with the three strangers that were obviously shinobi. Sasuke scowled. There could only be one reason for a young agrarian civilian to feel so at ease around foreign killers.

"Other ninja have been here recently." It was technically a question, though he did not phrase it as such.

Having expected a drink order, the barkeep was momentarily stymied, though he got over it quickly with another bright flash of teeth. "Oh yes," he replied readily. "A group of three about six hours ago. Friends of yours?"

"Did they say where they were going?"

The grin began to falter, but the young man was versed in dealing with several different kinds of bar patrons, rude included.

"They didn't," he busied himself with pouring a glass of water for the silver haired man who looked like he was about to pass out from all his heavy panting. Suigetsu gabbed it immediately and chugged it down, slamming it down with a look that told the young man to keep 'em coming. "But they were wearing Konoha headbands and when they left they headed north."

Sasuke grunted in reply and stood to leave, Suigetsu hurrying to take the cup of proffered water and downing it before he followed.

"Thank you," Jugo tilted his head slightly before he, too, headed for the door.

Once outside, the three walked in silence to the north exit of the town, the one that would lead them towards Tea Country and, beyond that, Konoha. Sasuke came to a stop there, on the small hill that overlooked the distant sea that separated him from his past.

"How badly do you want that sword?" Sasuke asked, not at all expecting and answer and Suigetsu was well aware of this fact.

"We could try going for the other one," Jugo offered after a while, not quite certain what was going on in their leader's head.

In all honesty, not even Sasuke was fully understanding of his own thoughts. Something inside him was beginning to stir, something that hadn't been there since he was a child and wanted so badly to earn the praise of his father. Something that had been missing since his days as a genin when he had to protect his team mates. Something that had burned red hot during his years of seeking vengeance for his clan but had been extinguished when it had been achieved.

Something that was rekindled at the thought of seeing Sakura.

"They were here only a few hours ago," Sasuke said slowly, careful to keep the red glint of excitement from spreading in his eyes. "By now, they will be setting camp somewhere in Tea Country. Let's go."

Suigetsu grinned madly as they started their descent. Jugo paused a moment, watching their retreating backs, before he followed silently.

* * *

Read and Review, please!~


End file.
